


love is a fiery flower

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hence why i chose this as the title :), jisung and minho both like flowers, just very cute and soft let’s get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: When Jisung gets dared to ask Minho, his crush, to go to prom with him, he didn’t expect him to actually say yes.





	love is a fiery flower

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! 
> 
> english isn’t my first language so i’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes 
> 
> i recommend listening to messages from her by sabrina claudio and wild flower by park hyo shin while reading this :)

Jisung can’t believe he’s actually going to do this.  
   
He’s standing in the cafeteria, looking like a complete idiot. He turns his head to look at his friends who are sitting at their usual table. They’re all grinning at him, and Hyunjin gestures at him to just go. Jisung rolls his eyes and sticks up his middle finger at him.  
   
It all started at their usual meet-up on Friday night. They were all incredibly bored, so Hyunjin suggested they play truth or dare.  
   
Jisung had rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that a child’s game?”, he asked, and Hyunjin smirked. “Not if we spice it up a little bit”.  
   
Long story short, Jisung chose dare and Hyunjin dared him to ask Minho to prom. And he while he knew his friends were cruel, he didn’t know they were this cruel.  
   
Jisung’s crush on the elder started two years ago, when Jisung spotted him in the cafeteria. Felix caught him staring, and they never let him live it down.  
   
It’s just that he never talked to Minho before, which is why he doesn’t like this dare at all. His crush probably doesn’t even know his name.  
   
Jisung takes a deep breath before walking over to Minho and his friends. He remembers cursing at Hyunjin is his head one more time before he clears his throat, and four pair of eyes are fixed on him.  
   
“H-Hello, I’m Jisung”, he starts, and he now curses at himself for stuttering. He only looks at Minho, so he doesn’t catch the other boy’s friends sharing looks.  
   
Minho smiles at him. “Hello Jisung! Is there something you need?”, he asks politely, and Jisung hates him for being so nice because it makes him even more nervous. He knows Minho will reject him in the same way.  
   
“Yes, go to prom with me”, Jisung says in one breath. It’s silent for a few seconds, and Jisung flushes red. This was a stupid idea, he should’ve just rejected Hyunjin’s dare.  
   
He’s about to apologise when Minho finally speaks up. “I’d love to”, he answers with a smile, and Jisung’s eyes widen. That’s definitely not the answer he expected.  
   
“Give me your phone so I can give you my phone number”, Minho says, still smiling. Jisung looks at his friends for the first time, trying to look for any signs of this being a joke, but all he sees are genuine smiles.  
   
He quickly hands the other his phone. He watches Minho type in his phone number, and smiles when he gives Jisung his phone back. “Text me”, Minho says, and he winks at him. Jisung nods and quickly walks back to his friends.  
   
“What did he say?”, Felix immediately asks excitedly. Jisung looks at them with a pout, trying to look sad. “He rejected me..”, he says quietly, and Felix’s smile immediately disappears. “What? Did he really?”.  
   
Jisung then smirks. “Just kidding, he said yes”. Felix’s face lights up again, and Hyunjin looks at him with wide eyes. “Oh my god, he really agreed to go with you? You aren’t messing with us, right?”, he asks in disbelief, and Jisung shakes his head.  
   
He shows his friends Minho’s contact in his phone and Hyunjin shrieks loudly. “Oh my god, that’s amazing! You’re going with your crush!”, he says loudly, and Jisung immediately shushes him.  
   
Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he looks over Jisung’s shoulder at Minho, who’s in a conversation with his friends. He sighs in relief. “He’s talking to his friends so he probably didn’t hear what we said”.  
   
“You mean, what  _you_ said”, Seungmin says to Hyunjin, speaking up for the first time since Jisung came back. Hyunjin just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his orange haired friend. “So when are you going to text him?”, he asks, obviously trying to sound not too excited. Jisung definitely noticed though, and he shrugs. “Probably after school”.  
   
He then turns his head Felix, who’s sitting next to him. “What about you, Felix? Are you going to ask Changbin?”, he asks, and Felix starts blushing. Hyunjin giggles.  
   
“I’m not going to ask him, I don’t think he wants to go with me anyway”, Felix says quietly, and Jisung frowns.  
   
“Felix, we all thought you two were already dating”, Seungmin starts. “I’m sure he’d love to go with you”.  
   
Hyunjin and Jisung nod, and Felix sighs. “Alright, I’ll ask him. I’m going to blame you all if he rejects me though!”.  
   
Jisung rolls his eyes. “He won’t reject you, trust me. You might be oblivious but we aren’t”.  
   
Seungmin snorts. “You aren’t any less oblivious, Jisung”, he says, and Jisung stares at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”.  
   
Seungmin shares a look with Hyunjin before speaking up. “You’ll find out one day”, he says with a grin, and Jisung pouts. “You always say this when you know something I don’t”.  
   
Felix laughs and he puts his arm around Jisung’s waist. “I guess we’re both oblivious, Sungie!”.  
   
—  
   
Jisung totally forgot about texting Minho until he gets a few messages from his friends, just when he’s done with his homework.  
   
_**a gays only event!**_  
   
**jinnie**  
sung did u message minho already?  
   
**lixie**  
he’s probably too scared  
   
**minnie**  
are we really surprised tho  
   
**sungie**  
okay fuck y’all i’m right here  
   
**sungie**  
and no i didn’t text minho yet  
   
**jinnie**  
text him then !!!!!  
   
**lixie**  
^^  
   
**sungie**  
alright alright i’ll text him  
   
**sungie**  
i forgot about it okay i was doing my hw  
   
**minnie**  
excuses!!  
   
Jisung rolls his eyes at his friends’ texts. He opens Minho’s contact, ready to send him something, but stills. He has no idea how to start the conversation. He switches back to the group chat.  
   
**sungie**  
howbdo i start a conversation sjxjdhdhs  
   
**lixie**  
JISUNF REALLY  
   
**sungie**  
I’M A PANICKED GAY I CAN’T HELP IT  
   
**jinnie**  
JUST SAY HELLO THIS IS JISUNG  
   
**sungie**  
OKAY OKAY  
   
Jisung switches back to the chat with Minho.  
   
**jisung**  
hi it’s jisung !!  
   
**minho**  
hello jisung!  
   
**minho**  
i’m gonna be honest with you i didn’t expect someone to ask me out today  
   
**jisung**  
i’m so sorry if i made you uncomfortable :(  
   
**minho**  
no no it’s fine, don’t worry!  
   
**minho**  
i meant what i said you know, i’d love to go to prom with u  
   
Jisung squeals loudly before replying.  
   
**jisung**  
that’s great!  
   
**minho**  
although i’d like to meet up a few times before if that’s okay?  
   
**minho**  
to get to know each other better  
   
**jisung**  
no no that’s okay, i totally understand!  
   
**jisung**  
we can meet up at my place after school this friday if you’re free?  
   
**minho**  
sure! should we meet in front of school then?  
   
**jisung**  
sure!  
   
**minho**  
great! i’ll see you then! :)  
   
**jisung**  
see you then! :)  
   
Jisung smiles and switches to the group chat with Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin.  
   
**sungie**  
guess who’s gonna hang out with minho after school this friday!  
   
**jinnie**  
YES  
   
**lixie**  
but we always meet up after school on fridays :(  
   
**sungie**  
OH MY GOD I FORGOT :(  
   
**sungie**  
i can ask minho if we can go meet up on saturday instead?  
   
**lixie**  
it’s okay sung don’t worry, you’ve never missed one of our meet-ups  
   
**lixie**  
besides this is your future boyfriend we’re talking about get that man  
   
**sungie**  
FELIXJSJSJSSJ  
   
**minnie**  
you broke him  
   
**jinnie**  
he was already broken anyway  
   
—  
   
   
Jisung smiles when he sees Minho approaching him. He tries to look as calm as possible, he doesn’t want to freak the other out, but he still feels incredibly nervous. He never thought he would ever hang out with his crush, let alone go to prom with him.  
   
“Hi Jisung! I’m sorry for letting you wait so long, I still had to discuss some important things with my friends”, Minho says, and Jisung waves him off with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve been standing here for like five minutes”. That was a lie, Jisung’s been standing here for twenty minutes.  
   
“My house is only five minutes away from here, so we can just walk”, Jisung says, fumbling with his fingers. Minho nods and they start walking. Both boys stay silent at first, not really knowing how to start the conversation.  
   
“Why did you dye your hair orange?”, Minho asks after a while. Jisung smiles. “I’ve always wanted to try this colour! I’d also like to try pink but I don’t know if it’ll look good on me”.  
   
Minho chuckles. “I really like it, it suits you well. I think pink would look good though, I’m just a bit concerned about your scalp”. Jisung giggles. “I just recently started dying my hair, and I take good care of my hair!”.  
   
“You should, don’t end up like Chan. His hair looks it’s going to fall out soon”, Minho jokes, and Jisung laughs loudly. “He bleaches his hair a lot, right?”, the younger asks, and Minho nods. “It’s such a shame, he used to have beautiful brown curly hair. You’re naturally brown too, right?”.  
   
Jisung nods. “I like my brown hair, but I got a bit tired of it so I bleached my hair. I might go back to brown soon though, to let my scalp rest. What about you? Did you ever dye your hair?”.  
   
Minho nods. “Recently dyed it to this light brown colour, it used to be black”. Jisung knows, he ranted to his friends about the boy’s new hair colour. “I like it, it somehow gives off a different vibe”, Jisung says, and Minho smiles.  
   
When they arrive at Jisung’s house, Jisung quickly unlocks the door and lets Minho in first. They take off their shoes and jackets and walk to the living room. “Nobody’s home so we have this entire place to ourselves!”, Jisung says excitedly, and Minho giggles.  
   
When Jisung asked him if he wanted to go to prom with him, he was pleasantly surprised. He’s seen him at school a few times, and always thought he was cute with his chubby cheeks and bright orange hair, but he never expected Jisung to know who he was.  
   
“You can sit on the couch while I grab something to drink and some snacks”, Jisung says, and he walks to the kitchen.  
   
Minho looks around and smiles. He really likes Jisung’s house, it looks really homey. His smile widens when he spots all the flowers in the garden.  
   
“I’m back! I didn’t know what you want to drink so I just brought a few cans of soda”, Jisung says, and he places everything on the table.  
   
“That’s alright, thank you!”, Minho says, and Jisung sits down next to him. He hands the other a can of coke, and Minho thanks him. He opens it and takes a big gulp before speaking up.  
   
“I really like your garden”, Minho says, and Jisung chokes on his soda. He flushes red and puts his can back down on the table. “Thank you”, he mumbles, purposely looking at his lap and not the other, and Minho smiles. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, I love flowers!”.  
   
Jisung looks up at him and smiles back. “I really love flowers too”, he says. He hesitates for a while, but then sighs. “Would you like to go outside and look at them from up close?”. Minho nods enthusiastically.  
   
When they’re outside, Minho’s eyes widen in amazement. Jisung’s garden is a lot bigger than it looks from inside the house. He looks at all the flowers, and he whispers a quiet ‘wow’.  
   
Jisung giggles. “Seems like you’re more interested in my flowers than me”, he says teasingly. Minho quickly looks at him and smiles. “I’m sorry, I just feel like I’m in heaven”.  
   
Jisung laughs. “I can’t say you’re wrong. This place is like my second home, I spend most of my time here when it’s spring and summer”. He looks at his flowers, and smiles when he sees the small white daisies. He bends down to pick one and shows it to Minho, who beams.  
   
“Daisies! I’ve always loved those!”, he says excitedly. Jisung smiles and nods. “Me too, they’re so cute. Did you know they symbolise innocence, purity and true love?”.  
   
Minho shakes his head. “I didn’t! Do you know the meaning of all the flowers in your garden?”, he asks interested, and Jisung nods happily. “I like to know what they mean. When giving someone flowers as a gift, I pick the ones that say what I feel. They obviously don’t know what they symbolise, but it makes me happy”.  
   
Minho nods and looks at the daisy in Jisung’s head. Jisung looks down at the flower too, and then at Minho again. He walks to the other boy and gently places the daisy behind his ear.  
   
Minho’s eyes widen as he looks at Jisung, whose face is really close to his. Jisung smiles brightly at him. “You look cute”, he says, and Minho flushes red. This somehow feels so intimate, and it’s messing with his head. He mumbles a thank you, purposely looking at his feet and not Jisung.  
   
Jisung giggles and backs away again. He walks to the tulips, and Minho follows him. The younger immediately starts telling Minho about them, but Minho doesn’t hear him. All he sees is Jisung, with his baby blue sweater and bright orange hair  
   
He always knew Jisung was cute, but he looks absolutely beautiful next to the colourful flowers, a bright smile on his face as he enthusiastically talks about the flowers.  
   
Minho falls in love that day.  
   
—  
   
Weeks pass by quickly, and before Jisung realises it, he’s on his way home to get ready for tonight.  
   
“I’m so excited for prom tonight!”, Hyunjin yells excitedly as they exit the school and Seungmin snorts at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “Is it because we’re going together?”, he asks the black haired boy, and Hyunjin nods. “Of course! I’m going with my favourite person in the entire world!”, he says. Jisung and Felix both yell in offense, and Hyunjin pinches both boys’ cheeks in response.  
   
Jisung doesn’t want to show it but he’s quite nervous about tonight. He hung out with Minho a few times, and he really likes the elder. He immediately felt comfortable around the boy, and they never run out of things to talk about. His small crush developed into something much bigger, and it kinda scares him.  
   
The outfit he picked for tonight is simple, a dark blue suit and a white button-up shirt, but he thinks it looks good with his new hair. Jisung decided to spare his scalp, and dyed his hair back to brown yesterday. He hasn’t told Minho yet, keeping it a surprise.

When Jisung walks in the school with his friends, his face lights up. Everything is beautifully decorated, and some people are already dancing. Jisung’s hearts melts, he’s always been a sucker for romance.

His face lights up even more when he spots Minho sitting at a table not far away from them. He hasn’t spotted the younger yet, so Jisung quietly walks up to him from behind. “Hello Minho!”, he says loudly, and Minho quickly turns around with a shocked expression, but he smiles when he recognises him and stands up. “Jisungie! I was already afraid you were going to ditch me!”, he says, and Jisung giggles. “Of course not, I asked you, remember?”.

Jisung looks at Minho’s outfit, and he almost gasps. The elder is wearing a black suit with a small belt around his waist. Honestly, Minho’s is just as simple as Jisung’s but he looks so good that Jisung can’t think clearly. When he looks up, Minho is looking at him with a knowing look. He smirks but doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he points to Jisung’s hair. “You dyed your hair back to brown! It looks really good!”.

Jisung smiles, already used to Minho’s compliments after all the times they hung out. “Thank you! You look really good too. I really like the belt”, he says. Minho just grins and holds out his hand. “Han Jisung, would you like to dance with me?”.

Jisung rolls his eyes, but grabs the elder’s hand anyway and he drags him to the dance floor. He’s been wanting to see Minho dance ever since he told him he’s a dancer. They start dancing to an upbeat songs, and Jisung laughs when Minho makes some weird dance move.

They don’t see their friends watching them with smiles on their faces. “I thought Felix and Changbin were gross, but these two might be even worse”, Seungmin says, and everyone laughs at Felix and Changbin’s offended expressions.

“I’m happy for them, I’ve never seen Minho this comfortable around someone”, Chan says, and Woojin and Changbin nod.

“I’m happy Jisung finally made a move because of my dare, he’s been crushing on Minho for almost a year now”, Hyunjin says. Chan raises an eyebrow. “Which dare?”.

“Hyunjin dared him to ask Minho to prom, because he was sick of Jisung whining about how he just wanted his crush to notice him”, Felix explains, and Hyunjin nods. Woojin laughs. “Did he seriously never notice Minho looking at him during lunch sometimes?”, he asks.

Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin all shake their head. “He’s too oblivious, a dumbass really. I’ve been giving him subtle hints for months, but he never noticed”, Seungmin explains.

“Minho and I have had multiple conversations about he just wanted ‘the squirrel boy to notice him so he can squish his cute cheeks’. He stopped after a while because all I said was that he just has to talk to him”, Changbin explains, and Felix giggles. “You told him that but you never followed your own advice?”, he asks teasingly, and Changbin flushes red.

Seungmin and Jeongin fake gag. “I take back what I said, Felix and Changbin are still the worst”, Seungmin says.

Felix rolls his eyes. “As much as I like talking about our two lovebirds, let’s dance too!”, he says, he stands up from Changbin’s lap and drags his boyfriend to the dance floor.

—

Minho and Jisung have been dancing for a while now, and they’re not planning on stopping anytime soon, having too much fun. When the song switches from an upbeat song to a slow song, Jisung flushes red.

Minho’s face lights up at the song. “Wild Flower by Park Hyo Shin! This is my favourite song!”, he says excitedly, and Jisung smiles. As if Minho wasn’t already perfect, he also likes ballads.

“This is also my favourite song!”, Jisung says brightly, and Minho smiles. He wraps his arm around the younger’s waist, and Jisung flushes an even darker shade of red. He wraps his arms around Minho’s neck, and looks down at their feet. Minho laughs. “Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?”.

Jisung looks up at him, and smiles shyly. “I-It’s just.. This feels very intimate and..”, he says quietly, and Minho nods, encouraging him to continue. Jisung takes a deep.

“I got dared by Hyunjin to ask you to go to prom with me, because I-I..”, Jisung begins, but he stops and takes another deep breath. “I had, and still have a big crush on you. I never expected you to actually say yes, because why would someone amazing like you want to go to prom with someone like me?”.

Minho’s expression changes instantly. “Jisung, I’ve been watching you during lunch for months now. I thought you were the cutest boy I had ever seen, with your cute chubby cheeks and bright eyes. I just never saw you looking back at me, so when you asked me to go to prom with you, I thought you were joking. But when I saw the nervous look on your face, I knew you were being serious so I said yes. Your personality only made me fall for you more, I’ve never felt this comfortable and at ease around someone before”.

A tear rolls down Jisung’s cheek, and Minho wipes it away with a giggle. “Why are you crying, Jisungie?”. 

Jisung shakes his head. “I-I just.. I’ve been crushing on you for so long, I never thought you’d like me back”. 

Minho looks at him fondly. “Can I kiss you?”. 

Jisung’s eyes widen, and he nods. Minho slowly leans in, and Jisung closes his eyes when he feels soft lips against his own. 

When Minho pulls back, Jisung has to fight to urge to chase after the other’s lips. He grins at Minho. “The kiss was too short for me to judge your skill”.

Minho laughs. He kisses the brown haired boy again, and Jisung makes a happy noise at that. He decides he wants to kiss Minho for the rest of his life. 

Minho tightens his hold around Jisung’s waist and pulls the boy closer, causing Jisung to gasp at the sudden movement. Minho immediately deepens the kiss, and Jisung can feel his legs turning into jelly. He really likes kissing Minho.

But then he remembers they’re in public, and Jisung pulls away. He flushes red, and giggles at Minho’s confused expression. “We’re still in public”, he explains, and Minho’s face softens. He pecks the younger’s lips one last time and smiles. “I love you”, he says quietly. 

Jisung smiles back. “I love you too”. 

(When they finally walk off the dance floor to talk to their friends for the first time that evening, they’re met with 7 smirks. 

“So you two finally got your shit together?”, Chan asks smugly. 

“Shut up Chan”.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!! 
> 
> i’m just a bitch for sappy shit it’s not even funny i was literally listening to my cheesy love songs playlist while writing this
> 
> also i saw a video of minsung singing wild flower at today’s fansign and mayhaps i cried we need a full cover


End file.
